Machines such as, but not limited to, mining trucks, wheel loaders, track type tractors, excavators, and the like, perform a variety of operations at a worksite. These operations may include, for example, digging, dumping, and transportation of materials. The machines generally include autonomous or semi-autonomous machines; as such machines can operate at worksites that are unsuitable for human presence. Further, such machines improve an overall productivity of an operation.
Autonomous or semi-autonomous machines are generally controlled by an operator or a machine control system that is located at a remote location, such as a remote monitoring station. The operator or the machine control systems generally receive feedback from various sensors of the machine in order to ensure operation of the machine as per an expected manner. Such sensors may include, for example, position sensors, object detection sensors, and the like. If there is an error in an alignment or operation of one of the sensors, the operator or the machine control system may receive faulty feedback from the machine. Typically, the sensors of the machine are periodically checked by a personnel in order to ensure that accurate machine feedback is received at the remote location. However, in some cases, the errors in one of the sensors may occur between two periodic checks, and there is no way to know until the next check on the machine is performed, which is not desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,541,420 describes a system for determining an error in a sensed position of a machine includes a position sensing system, a dead reckoning system, and a controller. The controller is configured to determine a difference between a sensed position and a calculated position determined by dead reckoning. The difference is compared to an error threshold defining a maximum acceptable distance between the sensed position of the machine and the calculated position of the machine and an error signal generated if the difference exceeds the error threshold. A pair of offset dead reckoning processes may be used.